


4 Eyes

by Mindglare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Character Death, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Two horny demon ladys managed to caught their prey.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	4 Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Little gift for my girlfriend <3

‘’Dennyyyy!!~’’ A girly voice called. ‘’Sweet Daniella! Are you here my love?’’

No response. Maybe she was out? Pitty. The two humans Daniella had wanted for so long were finally comming over. All because of Red’s brilliant plan.

‘’Humans are all so stupid.’’ She smirked, her little fangs showing off a bit.

Red made her way back to the back garden where she had come in from the first place. Since Daniella was no where no be found she decided to spend a little time enjoying the sun, maybe water the red bloody roses she ordered their servants to plant a weeks before. Such a beautiful color they were, red is trully the most ellegant color, and what color to match this such fierce color other than black? Daniella’s color of course.

Oh she couldn’t wait for her beloved to come back, tell her the wonderful news, maybe even surprise her? Maybe a surprise wasn’t the brightest idea. Last time Red tried to surprise her woman it turned out horribly wrong, plus the woman hated surprises.

A sound coming from the main entrance shacked Red from her thoughts. It was the main door. Her sweet Daniella had come back!

The woman went to the entrance to welcome her home, each step she took growing in excitement to see her, like every other day despite seeing her almost every day.

Daniella was there, handing her jacket to the butler who came to open the door for her. Ah, beautiful and gracious as ever…

Daniella stood there for a moment, her tal figure towering the butler in front of her. Her long black straight hugging the long red-ish horns and falling over her shoulders as the jacket was take out of her shoulders. Her green eyes opened a bit more when she noticed Red in one of the corners near a hallway.

‘’Welcome back mistress.’’ Red greeted, a light blush on her cheeks.

‘’Ah, Red, my little.’’ Her icy voice spoke, calm like the breeze outsider. ‘’Fecth me my papers I have so much to work on.’’

Red nod and happily ran into the corridors, taking a file from one of the rooms she then carried it in both hands to Daniella’s office. Only when the other woman gave her permission to enter her office did Red enter despise the favor she was asked to do. She knew Denny didn’t like it when people didn’t had manners.

‘’Thank you.’’ She simply said. ‘’You may go.’’

But Red didn’t and she lifted na eyebrow.

‘’I have news.’’ She let her eyes travel around the room as she spoke. ‘’The humans you were looking for, I managed to lure them to a certain place. I made sure only the two of them promised to go alone but I don’t expect them to. They know what we both are after all.’’

Daniella didn’t answer and she took it as a signal to keep going.

‘’They don’t have the same speed or strenght we do, well you. No matter how good they may be with weapons. I think it’s a good oportunity to finally take them and feed you.’’

‘’What about you?’’

Her answer was a surprise. At everything Red has said Daniella decided to answer to that.

‘’Mistress, you know I don’t need it. Besides I like treating you. If the plan works that is, but I’m sure it will.’’

Danniella unlocked her legs who were crossed while she was listening. She tapped her lap slightly and smirked at her little one. Red bit her lip has she felt her cheeks heat up.

She sat on both of Daniella’s legs letting her arms embrace her as the other woman let her lean agaisn’t her.

‘’You did great my little demon. I honestly didn’t expect to have a opportunity to go after them myself. Even if they do get away, well done.’’

She caressed her hair holding her close to her chest, Red was melting under her touches. This was th best. She could spend an eternity in her mistress lap being held like this. Eventually Red had the courage to bring one of her tiny hands to cup her mistress cheek. She traced scars on her face gently making Danniella smile at the touch. A sweet and soft smile, something rare the woman did.

‘’Mistress, you are the most beautiful woman in all eternity.’’

That moment a knock was heard. Oh, please. Really? Now? Of all times?!

‘’Lady Red? Two gentlemen said they were expecting you outsider.’’

‘’It’s them!’’

Red almost jumped off the others woman lap. Almost, but Daniella didn’t let her yet.

‘’Tell them Red is on her way.’’

‘’Understood my lady.’’

A confused look was on both of ther four eyes, it didn’t last long because Daniella had closed the space between them, placing a kiss on her lips. First Red was a little taken back by the bold actions of her since it wasn’t very often that Daniella was this sweet or romantic but she did kiss her back, until the last second of the kiss.

When they parted away, it was very visible that the little woman was the most happy, her smile was big and bright.

‘’Make me proud Red, like you always do. I’ll be there to strike soon.’’

With a bolt of energy Red jumped off her lap, nod and ran through the door.

It took her a second to calm down, sure they had kissed before, many many times before, but every time it still excited Red, her love was undying for the other woman and she knew that it was little moments like this that showed how deeply her feelings were for Red. She had never doubter her, despise being known for one of the most cold, heartless demons alive. No one knew Daniella like Red did.

* * *

Red made her entrance. The two generic looking humans were there like the agreement, the female and the male ones. She couldn’t help but smirk at how disgusted their faces went as soon as their boring looking eyes landed on her.

‘’Don’t bother giving me those looks.’’ She laugh.

‘’Shut up demon.’’ Said the male.

‘’Oh, so mean. Your human mother didn’t teach you how to talk to girls?’’ She kept on teasing and laughing.

‘’Enough.’’ Said the female this time. ‘’Let’s talk business.’’

‘’Not so fast.’’ The smile on Red’s lips fade. ‘’You came alone? Prove it.’’

‘’Look you just have to take our word for it, okay?’’

That answer didn’t please her.

‘’Then drop the weapons on my feet.’’ They didn’t move. ‘’Weapons. On my feet. Now!’’

They did what they were told, two pistols and one katana were now by her feet. Red took the katana first, withdrew the blade from it’s protection and with her bare hands snaped it on half. The face on the humans was priceless, clearly something she would not forget any time soon.

‘’A shame, it was rather good looking.’’ She commented.

Next was the pistols, not as good looking but very breakable as well. She pointed both of them to each one of the humans.

‘’What the fuck are you doing? This wasn’t the deal.’’

‘’Do you really expect me to just ‘take your word for it’? You’re race is just as fucking stupid as it looks.’’

The male clicked his tongue and took two little steps near the woman who was with him.

‘’Dare to move again and risk loosing your head.’’

Red’s eyes focused on both of their foreheads, two eyes on each.

‘’Anyone who wants to join our little party of three?’’

No one came out of a hiding spot, guess they really were all by themselfs. Red lowered the guns.

‘’Okay I think we can finally start.’’ She smirked, eyes closing. ‘’I’ll hand over Daniella in a bit so you can leave me and my servants the fuck alone yeah?’’

‘’Yeah that’s the agreement. You or neither of Daniella’s… I mean your servants will ear of use ever again.’’

‘’How can you do this to her?’’ The female almost spoke over the male one.

Red opened her eyes again and raised her eyebrows.

‘’What?’’

‘’Betray her! Of course!’’ The tone of her voice was getting loud and more unpleased.

Red smiled widly then laughed, even tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

‘’Please, please I can’t do this anymore!’’ She blasted out laughing.

The humans looked at each other in confusion.

‘’How could you? To ever think I would ever betray the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, inteligent, serious, strong and perfect woman in the world!’’ Red was now melting at her own words.

‘’Now, now, little one. Haven’t I already warned you about you behaveour in front of guests?’’ A icy voice came from behind the two.

Daniella was smirking, a body hanging from one of her hand wich she threw over the two humans. The look on their faces! The sweet, sweet realization they got fucked! It drove Red like crazy, a psychotic smile forming on her lips as her two demon eyes, the ones on her cheek were going crazy, her pupils retracting and expanting.

‘’I’m so very sorry mistress but I simply can’t contain my excitment.’’

Red threw the guns to the floor, smashing them with only a stomp on them.

‘’That won’t do… I’ll have to punish you later…’’ The woman smirked, her words like sweet music to Red.

The disgusted yet scared faces on the inferior beings was amusing the two demons.

Red got into action first, with incredible speed she jumped from her standing place right at one’s throat, the female, with one hand pressing it down hard against the floor, her other hand grabbed her hair and just ripped it off making the human scream in pain. The lesser being had the audacy to fight back, kicking and shoving Red off her but she didn’t move from her place. Demons were a lot stronger, faster than humans, their senses were more developed and there was nothing a human could do againts a demon without a weapon. It was commun sense.

She started making too much noise when she was starting to realise she couldn’t do anything. Daniella made sure the male didn’t interfere with them simply by knocking him out of his senses with a well striked blow on his head. Red did the same, grabbed her head with both of her hands, made sure her horns would hit her forehead and with a strong headbutt she was out of it.

There was no shed of blood wich meant no unecessary loses.

Red and Daniella returned with the three bodies to their manor. Lucky day today. She was actually glad the two of them didn’t came along, more glad even that her Denny had the work to go check fro herself.

* * *

The moon was shining tonight and the two demons didn’t waste any second on using the fresh human blood from their hunt today. In the main bathroom, the bath was already full of the red liquid, ready for Daniella to step in. Red assisted her with her clothing and hair, she was the only one allowed to, prepared the rose petals placing them over on the full tub.

When Red told her to, Daniella set foot on the bloody water, more blood than water to be fair, sat down and let her body drown on the pleasure, the smell of roses filling her nose and the vitamins and nutrients already penetrating through her skin. She felt rich and stronger already.

Red, who was watching until now, cheeks heated with the beauty before her, bowed and turned her back to leave.

‘’Red.’’ The icy voice called. ‘’Stay.’’

When Red turned Daniella was staring hungrily at her, the fangs exposed on a sharp smirk the pupil in her demonic green eyes contracting at the view and the thoughts on her dirty mind.

‘’Strip.’’

The demon blushed but did as she was told to. First was her shirt, which she pulled in one motion over her head. Strings of red hair fell over the sides of her cheeks tickling the two eyes on one of her cheeks, she shaked it off with a gente nod. Then her jeans, unlocking the zipper and pulling them down, slow, so Denny could enjoy it.

Her underwear was pitch black with a little bit of lace, nothing too fancy but Daniella was almost drooling at the view, Red was a blushing mess.

‘’Continue.’’

Red sighed and her bra letting it fall on her feet, her breast got loose and jumped a little now free. Her nipples were hard and pinky, the situation her mistress was putting her in didn’t let her much of a choice, she knew Red would get aroused. Maybe that was why she was making her do this to arouse herself.

Lastly she pulled her panties down, slighly wet already but not yet too much to Daniella to notice. There was Red, with her arms half crossed and her face to flushed to look properly at her mistress.

‘’Come to me.’’

As Daniella said that, one of her arms raised from the bathtub and as she got closer, she noticed that the woman had position herself to Red sito on her lap. There was no need for words now. Red entered the tub, na eletryfing sensation when her skin made contact with the liquid. She sat on the woman’s lap, one leg to each side of Daniella’s sitting perfectly in front of her.

A hand made it’s way to Red’s back pulling her closer to her mistress chest making them touch. She was getting ready for Daniella.

Her Bloody hands wandered on Red’s back and waist, tracing her curves, their bodies were so close they could feel each movement one made, no matter how minimal it was.

‘’You did so good today my pet.’’ She whispered. ‘’I simply couldn’t save all of this just for me. Not after all the work you had.’’

Her lips were tracing Red’s neck and jawline, the soft touches having her tilting her head to the side.

‘’I-It was nothing…’’

‘’It meant a lot to me Red.’’ Her fangs were dangerously close to the soft skin of Red’s neck. ‘’I want to reward you.’’

Daniella bit on her neck, not strong enough to leave a mark, yet, but strong enough to make Red whimper. A pair of hands cupped her ass squizing it just right, ler lips kissed and sucked on the pale skin this time leaving a mark for sure. Red had left to much time without any marks and that was on her. Her paper work and little time had made her sessions of pleasure hard to happen, she knew Red was understable and Daniella wanted to reward her of every second she wasn’t devouring her little prey.

The long fingers of the woman’s hands wrapped on her soft red hair, soaking it with blood, not that it mattered anyway. The little one was wrapping her legs more around her and Daniella lifted one to make some friction, she moaned in enjoyment. Her arms also had wrapped themselfs around Daniella’s neck as she navigated her own through Red’s body letting them wander, teasing her hard nipples, scratching her cristal skin until one hand made it’s way to her throat. She roughly thighted her grip making her woman gasp, in pleasure she knew, her other hand gripped one of her breats just as roughly and Red moaned.

Daniella drew her face to Red and caught her lips on hers, kissing her without mercy, she knew it was hard for the little one to keep up but that was all part of the fun. Their tongues clashed together, Daniella claimed Red’s mouth once again and soon her body as well.

Red didn’t even noticed but she was slowing beguining to grind agaisnt the woman’s leg, Daniella on the other hand noticed it very well. She let go of Red’s throat and gripped both of her breats instead while her lips made little bruises on her colar bones and neck. She looked so damn beautiful, her precious little thing.

Finally her lips were on her chest, she tasted like roses and blood, Red always tasted to damn good, her tongue was addicted to her flavour. It was better than any blood she could get her mouth on and her perfume, better than any other as well. Red had the best everything, she couldn’t get enough of her.

Daniella felt the grinding speed increasing little by little and let go of her breats to cup her clit instead. Red opened her eyes only to see the devious look on the other woman’s face. Everything just felt so good, the pain, the pleasure, the way she touched Red was heavenly like, curious, because they were both demons. She never made love with angel before but she knew this was nothing alike it. Her hands were like silk embracing her skin, the smell of her was intoxicating and her roughness turned Red oh, so, so on.

A long finger brushed against the sensitive skin of her clit, she felt electricity all over her body. Daniella touched her more but never enough keeping the friction between her legs with her own, it was cruel but Red loved every second of it.

‘’Ahh- Hm…’’

Daniella had flicked her finger making her clit twitch in pleasure. Red’s grip thighed on her neck and she finally set on a pace with her hips. Still not enough.

As little waves of pleasure came from Daniella’s fingers on her clit and her lips on her skin Red began to tremble a bit. Her body couldn’t go on without having at least just a bit more but the other woman knew it, she always took good care of her little princess.

The fingers were now working on her clit, one of them casually teasing her entrance too.

‘’Ah! D-Denny…’’

‘’Your sounds are the most wonderful my dear.’’

Red knew that. Her sounds were very much appreciated, as well as Daniella’s touches. Finally her pace grew faster, more waves of pleasure comming, more lust on Daniella’s eyes.

‘’My little good girl.’’ She whispered. ‘’Do you want me?’’

‘’Y-Yes… Please…’’

‘’Just say the words babygirl.’’

‘’I want you… please.’’

That all Daniella needed to ear. Her fingers worked harder on her clit, enventually two fingers went deep inside her while her thump kept teasing Red’s clit.

The bathroom was just her moaning, moaning for more, for Daniella’s name and to not stop. There was no way she was going to stop, not when her perfect cub was this needy. She kept up the pace, kept up handling Daniella the best she could until her own body gave up, her legs went numb on her lap, Red was trembling now, her wonderful little whimpers ecoed the room, a flick of Danniella’s fingers did the trick and she was orgasming over her fingers. She let her body be held by the larger woman as she caugh her breath. Daniella held her close as her lips trailed back to Red’s, only sweet kisses this time.

‘’You know I want more…’’ Red whispered between kisses.

‘’I know you are never satisfied, not even when I make you come this much.’’ Her amusing smile was veru much visible. ‘’You have full premission.’’

‘’When don’t I have, mistress?’’ She whispered, cupping her breasts.

‘’Oh? Talking back to me?’’ Daniella smirked, licking her lips.

‘’I know you like it when I get a little bit disobedient.’’

Red’s hands were touching her small breats, teasing the nipples with little pinches. She hissed from time to time only wating more.

‘’I give you a little bit of power and you’re already abusing it.’’ Now, Red smirked, touching foreheads. ‘’And I don’t like the way your eyes are staring at me.’’

All of her eyes were staring deeply into Daniella’s, but that was a lie. She loved that look on Red’s, the extra eyes looked so hot she always wondered if they funcioned like her normal missmatched ones.

Her fangs were nipping on Daniella’s ear, a sensitive spot on the woman, Red loved to play with her long ears, more when she learned that it was her most sensitive spot. They both twitched at her teasing and Daniella sighed.

Her lips kept going, leaving a trail of kisses down her skin, when they were close to Daniella’s, she tilted her head in order to kiss her. The kiss was hot, lustful, hungry, tongue and teeth against each other until air was needed and Red continued her trail, teasing her skin more with both of her lips and fingers.

Daniella had brough one hand behind Red’s head to guide her mouth to her own nipples and she obeyed earger to do so. She devoured her nipples, pulled them with her teeth, sucked with skilled tongue and lips leaving them numb to the touch. Daniella wasn’t moaning, she was never vocal but she had her other ways of showing her appreciation, guiding Red to where she wanted her, holding her close, despite close not being close enough.

‘’You’re mine.’’ Daniella growled.

‘’Yours only.’’

‘’Ah- my pet, my little cub…’’

Red was on her ear again, this time her fingers moving to between her legs. Just as her though, her clit was begging to be touched.

Her eyes, her damn eyes, Daniella still didn’t understood them, were the red ones all connected? She couldn’t look at various directions at the same despise having four of them.

Red’s fingers worked circles on her clip, her other hand aroud the woman’s waist. She was making some sounds, mufled ones but still sounds. It was all Red needed to ear to know she was making a job well done. All of Daniella’s body was arching in pleasure, she was always so gentle on her touches, she just couldn’t be rough. It was hot when she had those lust, hungry eyes and let that side of her control her for a bit, always ending in grabbing the other woman a little bit too much or shoving her agaisn’t something. Still Red was strong but Daniella was only grabbed and shoved because she lets her to be and the little one also knew that, of course.

Daniella was always in control. Even when Red had it, deep down she knew she was in control, not because she didn’t let her had it but simply because the woman was happy like that. They both were. One was a control freak while the other was a being controled freak.

Even now, with Red’s fingers on her entrance, touching her clit, in top of her, she was submitting to Daniella. Just one word and all could be over in a second, just one simple order and Red would stop, leave and none of this would be spoken about.

Many times that happened, with others.

Never with Red.

Red was her little special pet. One of a kind, unique even.

Not just because of the eyes, but Daniella found them really, really charming when she met the little demon.

She was kissing her now. No need for permissions, no need for orders, she was just kissing her because Red wanted to kiss her. That was why she was especial Daniella reminded herself. Other would just follow orders, other would just act when they were told to, like they were taught to.

Red was still kissing her when Daniella climaxed but had to stop the kiss for her to moan, a well heard moan. Her body was let loose in the bloody water, Red was still on top of her but she didn’t wanted the woman to go anywhere else. She laid on a still breathless Daniella making that look.

It was those eyes, those damn four eyes.


End file.
